Belle
by Iladys
Summary: Hermione à été faite prisonnière par Drago [...] et emmenée à son manoir où est établi le quartier générale des mangemorts et de sa seigneurie. Rogue, Voldemort et Drago, ont succombé aux charmes de la Belle Hermione. Chacun se situe dans une pièce différente et repense à Elle. Basé sur la Chanson Belle de Notre-Dame de Paris, la Comédie Musicale.


Hermione a été faite prisonnière par Drago et a été emmenée à son manoir où est établi le quartier général des mangemorts et de sa seigneurie.

Rogue, Voldemort et Drago, ont succombé aux charmes de la belle et indomptable Hermione.

Chacun se situe dans une pièce différente du manoir et repense à elle.

**Rogue :**

_Belle !_

_C'est un mot qu'on dirait inventé pour elle_

_Quand elle danse et qu'elle met son corps à jour, tel_

_Un phœnix qui étend ses ailes pour s'envoler_

_Alors je sens l'enfer s'ouvrir sous mes pieds_

_J'ai posé mes yeux sous sa robe de sorcière !_

_A quoi me sert encore de prier Merlin_

_Quel !_

_Est celui qui lui jettera le premier sort_

_Celui-là ne mérite pas d'être sur Terre_

_Oh Merlin !_

_Oh ! Laisse-moi rien qu'une fois_

_Glisser mes doigts dans les cheveux d'Hermione..._

Qui aurait pu croire que Severus Rogue, la Terreur des Cachots, puisse éprouver un jour autre chose que de l'admiration pour une élève, une gryffondor de surcroit. Un sentiment plus fort que de l'admiration s'était emparé de lui, une douce sensation se propagea dans son corps, lui faisant peur et l'apaisant tout en même temps.

Elle était jeune, belle encore insouciante de la gravité du mal qui se répandait dans le monde magique, tel un poison, mais quel doux poison. Et elle aller mourir, sans avoir pu revoir le monde extérieur, ses amis, Harry, Ginny et Ron...

Non! Il ne laisserait pas quelqu'un la toucher, il l'a sauverait ! Foi de Severus Rogue !

**Lord Voldemort:**

_Belle !_

_Est-ce l'amour qui s'est incarné en elle_

_Pour détourner mes yeux du Mal absolu ?_

_Qui a mis dans mon être ce désir charnel_

_Pour m'empêcher de regarder vers le Mal?_

_Elle porte en elle le péché originel_

_La désirer fait-il de moi un pauvre faible ?_

_Celle qu'on prenait pour une fille fragile et veule_

_Semble soudain porter le poids du monde magique_

_Oh Lucifer !_

_Oh ! Laisse-moi rien qu'une fois_

_Pousser la porte du jardin d'Hermione..._

Mais que lui arrivait-il? Lui, Voldemort, celui qui sème la terreur partout où il passe, celui dont tout le monde a peur, même en prononçant indirectement son nom.

Lui s'agenouiller devant une femme, une sang-de-bourbe qui plus est. Et pourtant il ressentit une légère faiblesse au niveau de son cœur, mais en avait-il encore un d'ailleurs? Qui le consumait et le rongeait doucement de l'intérieur.

Elle avait réussi à lui porter un coup, encore plus violent, plus fatal que l'aurait été un sortilège de mort lancé par Harry Potter.

_Drago:_

_Belle !_

_Malgré ses grands yeux marron qui vous ensorcèlent_

_La demoiselle serait-elle encore pucelle ?_

_Quand ses mouvements me font voir monts et merveilles_

_Sous sa robe aux couleurs des Gryffondors_

_Ma dulcinée laissez-moi vous être infidèle_

_Avant de vous avoir mené jusqu'à l'autel_

_Quel !_

_Est l'homme qui détournerait son regard d'elle_

_Sous peine d'être changé en statue de pierre ?_

_Oh Astoria_

_Je ne suis pas homme de foi_

_J'irai cueillir la fleur d'amour d'Hermione..._

Il le savait et le sentait, il n'éprouvait plus de la simple haine ou du dédain pour elle. Non tout cela avait bien changé durant l'année qui s'était écoulée et c'était renforcé quand il avait été contraint de l'amenée ici.

Il aimait Astoria, du moins il avait appris à l'aimer au-delà des apparences que l'on peut parfois avoir.

Elle était sa promise, mais il ne pouvait lutter plus longtemps contre cette attirance qui le rapprochait d'Elle.

Ca le rongeait doucement de l'intérieur, et c'était beaucoup plus fort, plus puissant, bien meilleur que ce qu'il avait ressenti auparavant pour une jeune femme.

**[Les trois]**

_J'ai posé mes yeux sous sa robe de sorcière !_

_À quoi me sert encore de prier Merlin_

_Quel !_

_Est celui qui lui jettera le premier sort !_

_Celui-là ne mérite pas d'être sur terre _

_Oh Merlin/ Lucifer !_

_Oh ! Laisse-moi rien qu'une fois_

_Glisser mes doigts dans les cheveux d'Hermione..._

_Hermione..._

Chacun d'entre eux, soupira, sachant que leurs rêves les plus fous ne seront jamais réalisés. Hermione, jeune fille sauvage, ne succombera jamais à leurs approches, jamais elle n'éprouvera pareil sentiment à leurs égards, non...jamais.

Sans le savoir, ils s'assirent et se prirent la tête entre leurs mains, en même temps...espérant désespérément qu'un jour la Belle aux cheveux châtains changera son opinion et leur prouvera à eux-mêmes qu'ils ne sont pas que des enveloppes charnelles. Mais des êtres capables de vivre et d'éprouver des choses aussi simples que l'amour et ainsi voir leurs sentiments être réciproque chez quelqu'un d'autre, à l'effet d'un miroir.

Ils souhaitent devenir des êtres meilleurs grâce à elle ou pour elle, et elle seule à ce pouvoir, leurs garantir une joie éternelle ou les plonger dans les abîmes de la souffrance de leurs cœurs, à qui, ils ne font malheureusement qu'obéir.


End file.
